


Hang a Shining Star

by ami_ven



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Friendship, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6276421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are going to help me decorate, Jessica, whether you like it or not.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hang a Shining Star

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "x_disturbed_x" in 2015

“What the hell happened in here?” demanded Jessica, as soon as Trish had closed the apartment door behind her.

“Nothing yet,” her friend said, putting her hands on her hips and surveying the disorganized mess of cardboard boxes and plastic bins that now occupied her living room. “That’s why I invited you over.”

“To take away your booze?” Jessica asked. “Because you’ve _clearly_ had enough.”

“I’ve had, like, two glasses of eggnog!” Trish protested. “And you are going to help me decorate, Jessica, whether you like it or not.”

“I choose not. Got any more of that eggnog?”

“In the fridge,” said Trish, grinning. “Let’s start with the tree!”

Her tree was artificial, coming out of the largest box, and each branch needed to be unbent separately. The ones Trish did were much more natural-looking than Jessica’s, but she was also twice as fast, so Jessica’s few lopsided branches were put in the back, and it looked pretty okay.

More than okay, after Trish had draped some strings of shiny silver stars and started hanging ornaments. They were all new, store-bought— Trish’s mother hadn’t been one for keeping sentimental ‘junk’ around— but they looked… nice.

Jessica poured herself another glass of eggnog, adding an extra splash of ‘nog’ for good measure, and watched as Trish worked, humming in time to the ridiculously upbeat Christmas songs she’d found on the radio. 

She’d always found those songs incredibly annoying, before.

“Jessica!” said Trish, who sounded like she’d been adding extra ‘nog’, too. “It’s time for the tree topper. Come and help!”

And with Trish’s hands warm at her waist, balancing her while she stood tip-toe on a kitchen chair to put the glass star on top of the tree, Jessica decided that maybe this whole Christmas thing wasn’t so bad at all.

THE END


End file.
